Tiers
Tiers explained: * S Tier - The most outstanding in the game, they have powerful skills and tend to be highly used by players. * A Tier - Great heroes that are good to use generally. * B Tier - Normally 'Ok' heroes who have some uses but are preferably not used to a greater extent. * C Tier - Heroes with poor qualities. They usually have terrible skills and/or terrible stats and are thus avoided by most players. Heroes are categorised into tiers and separated by rarities. They are placed according to their stats, skills and role based on PvE battles (e.g. World levels, Draft Dungeon) and PvP battles (e.g. Arena, Tournament of Champions). This tier list is purely a rough estimate of a hero's value and does not generally mean they are good, bad or alright. It's especially noted that heroes of different rarities in the same tier do not equate with another, just a measure of how good the hero is in its rarity. Not all heroes are flawless, even the S Tier heroes have some setbacks. For example, Rolanda the Lion is pure support but does poorly at dealing damage. It is advised to discuss a hero's worth with your guild or fellow players to suit your needs in battle. Note: Use the find function (Ctrl + F on Windows, Command+F on Mac) to easily search for a specific hero. S Tier Legendary * Ivy Elf Warden * Rolanda the Lion * The Elusive Black Mask * The Lionslayer * Vault Master Timothy Epic * Ivy Elf Herbalist * Naga Scaleguard * Rose Valkyrie * Stitched Invoker * Ursus Rustfur Very Rare * Midnight Bear * Midnight Wolf * Rose Elf Knight * Shadow Dancer * Solumnian Wall Captain Rare * Bomb Burster * Dark Blob * Mirror Knight Common * Frost Wisp * Flame Blob * Sand Crab * Vault Novice Timothy A Tier Legendary * Trademaster Cinnabar * Corbie Keymaster * Gallowglum the Executioner * Ivy Champion Gwythain * Lord of Shadows * Mirror Weaver * Prince of Wounds * Rose Oracle Caitlyn * Stitch Morigana * The Golden Tiamat * Ursus Umber Epic * Ancient Frost Giant * Cadaverine Corruptor * Cadaverine Poisoner * Cadaverine Reaper * Centaur Berserker * Corbie Daemonologist * Ivy Autumn Druid * Mana Giant * Mirror Blighter * Mirror Champion * Moon Druid * Pride Goblin * Reaver Cleaver * Solar Unicorn Very Rare * Dream Unicorn * Frost Wendigo * Hidebehind Grimalkin * Naga Archer * Red Branch Mercenary * Red Branch Ranger * Ursus Warcaller Rare * Blaze Grimalkin * Corbie Apprentice * Frost Elemental * Gallow Stumbler * Grave Warrior * Greater Bear * Greater Owl * Kitsune Trickster * Mana Hawk * Mirror Hunter * Red Branch Bandit Wolf * Red Branch Scout * Rose Elf Archer Common * Dark Wisp * Grave Brute * Lesser Owl * Lesser Wolf * Sap Stumbler * Vault Sage Natalia B Tier Legendary * Cat Sith Flame Caller * Centaur Warchief Skald * Golden Vassa * Ivy Assassin Harrow * Magma Garm * Shard of Stone * Ursus Blacksmith * Ursus Runecaster * Vault Keeper * Vault Sage Natalia (Legendary) Epic * Ancient Flame Giant * Blade Breaker * Centaur Drummer * Eclipse Druid * Ghost Wolf * Grave Reaper * Ibrim Assassin * Koscha The Green * Mirror Ogre * Runemother * Salamander Berserker * Smoke Grimalkin * Solumnian Mage Breaker * Stitched Bone Caller * Trelis Huntress * Wendigo Hungerer Very Rare * Chest Mimic * Dwarven Golem * Grave Mage * Lesser Ogre * Mirror Broken * Shadow Bloom * Sloth Goblin * Stitch Scholar * Wyld Guardian Rare * Centaur Lancer * Frost Unicorn * Flame Cauldron * Mirror Cultist * Mirror Whelp * Ibrim Sentinel * Shield Crab * Trelis Barbarian * White Wolf * Wyld Cauldron Common * Bomb Bumbler * Flame Wisp * Greed Goblin * Lesser Bear * Scroll Mite * Shadow Seedling * Shadow Shroom * Shadow Vine * Wrath Goblin * Wyld Vine C Tier Legendary * Broken King * Duncan Valesong * Enthorned King * Koscha the Deathless * Frog King * The Watcher * Wyld Troll Epic * Enthorned Apothecary * Hound Mistress * Midnight Unicorn * Naga Paladin * Rose Unicorn * Trelis Shieldmaiden * Ursus Rager Very Rare * Death Horse * Flame Elemental * Ghul Hound * Ibrim Alchemist * Ivy Elf Druid * Mana Primal * Midnight Owl * Poison Primal * Salamander Archer Rare * Crystal Wisp * Enthorned Archer * Enthorned Knight * Lust Goblin * Plague Hound * Scroll Inkling * Snow Stumbler Common * Crystal Shroom * Envy Goblin * Frost Bumbler * Mirror Tick Category:Heroes Category:Tiers